The Adventures of a Donkey
by retroboss8653
Summary: its a story about a donkey that meets aliens.


**The Adventures of a Donkey**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Abduction**

There once was a donkey in a field just munching away on some grass, "it was such a pretty morning to eat he thought." There was not a cloud in the sky, and a bright sun just coming up over the mountains to brighten up the day and dry the dew off the grass. He liked the grass with dew on it, but he liked it better after the sun was able to hit it and warm it up. As the sun started to hit the grass there was a bright green light that hit the sun, the sun exploded with heat out the ass. Feeling depressed the little donkey decided to go back to his little shack just big enough for him, and thought it was all a dream. So he went to sleep in hopes of waking up and there being sunshine. He awoke five hours later, there was still no sunshine, and it was pitch darkness.

He decided to go to the nearest fence to see if the other animals on the farm next door has seen the massive explosion, when he got there he was horrified at what he heard, it was a sound that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It sounded to him like his former owners meat grinder, but he was many miles away from there so he quickly ruled it out. He decided to take cover behind a post to see if he could spot some forms of light, but not knowing that the post only covered his head, leaving the rest of his torso showing. After three hours of sitting there the donkey decided to try and find his way back to the shack, but kept on bumping into shit. The sound of what seemed like a meat grinder came back, it seemed to be flying. He looked up in the sky thinking that he had seen something, but nothing was there, he kept on moving to his shack, it seemed late but it honestly was just three in the afternoon. As he continued walking the sound returned. It sounded like it was just over head; he looked up again, and still didn't see anything.

He kept on walking and he hit something hard and large in front of him, he thought it was his shack, but it sounded metallic, he walked around it touching it with his tongue, because it tasted like iron. He then heard the noise again, it was coming from what he was touching, he thought that maybe it was his former owner's truck, until another bright green light protruded out and struck him in the eyes. It was the light of something he wasn't familiar with, something he had never seen before. He started getting a little scared until he saw a little green man come out. The light was still bright, and the donkey liked it because he had been in complete darkness for a couple hours. The little green man came over to the donkey and lifted up his hand to reveal a green carrot, it was glowing, but hey the donkey didn't care because he hadn't been given a carrot in years he kind of missed the taste. He took it, and it was delicious, the green man then had more little green people come out and pet and handle him, for once in life he liked the care that he was receiving.

The little donkey was getting sleepy on his feet, and started to slowly drift off due to all the rubs and care that he was getting. He fell asleep. While he was asleep the little green people put him in the strange device that he had been feeling on. Many hours had past, and he had the best sleep that he had had in years. He awoke, and released a mellow yawn, and stretched his legs out. He felt kind of strange like he was not on stable ground anymore. He moseyed over to a window in this strange thing to see stars, and asteroids going by. He stood there amazed at first then freaked out, he started going around this thing kicking and heehawing, because he was unfamiliar by what was going on. The little green man that had been the first to step out came over to him. He said "I Halvor, we help." The donkey had trouble understanding this stranger, but he thought that Halvor might be his name. The little donkey again went back to the window and continued to look out. He went from pitch darkness to darkness with a flash of light here and there. He had to admire it because the little donkey had never seen anything like this in his whole life and he was just five years old.

He liked this so far; it just took a little getting used to. Apparently he had left humanity behind and joined a group of little green people in a flying plate or what he thought was a plate. Halvor came over to him again, and placed a collar on him, it said Trevor. The donkey thought for a moment, and then accidentally said what he was thinking. He said "what the fuck is this, my name can't be Trevor, and I'm just a little donkey from Nebraska." Halvor chuckled and said "No u Trevor now, smart mammals get named." The little donkey still kind of uneasy that he can talk just sat there quietly still staring out the window. Halvor said "We take you somewhere safe and relaxed." The little donkey liked these little people they were half the size of actual humans, and they also had bigger eyes than humans. If humans had treated him like this he would love life, but he was just always mocked by them, because he made ridiculous noises and sat around eating grass all day.

Halvor turned and looked at the other green people and said something that the little donkey didn't understand. He said "grumbgrah former elmakriva." The little donkey looked dumfounded because he didn't understand the language of Halvors people. Halvor looked at the donkey and said "lay down let strap down." The donkey did as he was instructed he lay down and let them strap him down; he thought they might be going through something really bumpy, because that's what his last owner had to do to the door of the trailer as they came down his road. The strange thing that he was in started to shake and rattle like the bolts of the trailer had done, and he closed his eyes. The sounds seemed to be in his head while his eyes were closed, it was like his brain was rolling around inside his cranium. The little donkey started to quiver with a little bit of fear, and as he quivered he felt a hand on his head, it was a little green girl, her name was Grepcha. He could tell it was a girl because even the little green people wore perfume and cologne. She smelled like lavender, he recognized the smell because some wild lavender grew in the corner of the pasture that he had grazed.

For once in his life he had liked the way that he was getting love and cared for, he just wished that the humans could have been like this. The little donkey spoke again he said "thank you little lady, I appreciate everything that you and your people are doing for me." Grepcha looked at the little donkey and in clearer English said "We destroyed the sun so that we could save you from tragedy." The little donkey didn't know what to say so he just said "thanks." They lay there with each other through the whole bumpiness of the ride, and they both drifted off asleep. When the little donkey awoke he was in another pasture with greener grass and a nicer shack. This one was big enough for him and five more donkeys; he had water supplies, and actual sunlight. He lay down on the grass and smelled the air it was like home but a whole lot better he thought that he was home there for a second till he looked over and saw little miss Grepcha she was bringing him an orange healthy looking carrot in one hand and in the other she had a blanket. She came over to the donkey and said "May I ride you Sir Trevor?" Trevor had never had anyone want to ride him; he sprung up and said "You wanna ride me?" She giggled and said "yes I would love to; I have never rode a donkey before." Trevor didn't know what to think, this new life just kept getting better. He ate the carrot and allowed the little girl to place the blanket on his back, and he laid down so that she could get on him. He stood up and trotted around the pasture as happy as could be.


End file.
